1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hinges generally and more particularly to a hinge including a housing, which hinge has a pivoting member securable to a bimini supporting bow when in its operative position, and which member is receivable within the housing when in its depressed; inoperative position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bimini hinges of the prior art present an obstruction to a boat operator when such hinge is on the top surface of a portion of the boat, such as when on the top of the gunnel or top of the windshield. This results, when the bimini is removed and not in use, in the hinge projecting above such surface and interfering with the operators use of the boat.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide such a hinge for mounting on an upper surface which does not interfere with the operator when the hinge is not in use.